You Can't Break Me
by glindathegoodwitchofthesouth
Summary: This is an Oz the Great and Powerful fan fiction with an alternate ending. Mainly focuses around Glinda and in her POV, though I might go from my OCs POV in later chapters. Rated T for torture with lightning, though it's not too bad. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Oz the Great and Powerful Fan fiction with a alternate ending. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1, Glinda's point of view: A Different Kind of Fight

I rise from the throne, speaking directly to the figure running past me. "We're not finished yet." I tell Evanora.

She comes to an abrupt halt. Turning towards me, I hear her sigh, just slightly. I am confused, because it is not a sigh of defeat. But I listen to her when she speaks. "You have the throne, Glinda. What more could you want?" She asks.

I stand. "You took what mattered most to me. My father. I'll never again feel the comfort of his kindness, but I'll settle for the freedom of his people."

Evanora's eyes flick to the ground. "Of course, Glinda. I think at the very least they deserve that." her voice tilts up at the end of the sentence, as if she is trying not to laugh.

I am expecting it, but when her hand flicks up and emerald lightning streaks out of it, I am still too slow. The bolt slams me back into the throne. I lay for just a moment, head on the velvety softness of it, as I assess myself. No injuries, save a slight throbbing in my shoulder, which is already receding.

"What's the matter, Glinda?" Evanora taunts. "Out of bubbles?"

"Don't need them." I say, eyes narrowing. "Bubbles are just for show." And with that, I join her up in the air.

I have always loved the feel of flight. Releasing the down-to-earth part of me and becoming light as a feather. For me, it is effortless. But this time I must not forget my concentration on the ground. This is a real fight. If my sister wins, she will kill me, or worse. I take a deep breath and draw my gaze to her. I cannot let her out of my sight again.

Lightning sparks from her fingers once again, but this time I am prepared. I catch it with a blue ray from my wand and push back. She sees the meeting point of our powers coming nearer to her. I watch her look up, but don't see it coming until the part of the ceiling above me is struck by her lightning. I lose my concentration as I roll to evade it. But I roll directly into Evanora's outstretched hand.

Evanora grasps my throat, and I hit the wall from the shock she administered to me. The wall knocks the breath out of me, and I can barely keep my head from hitting the stairs as I roll down them. I gasp for breath when I reach the bottom. My wand is my first thought. I sit up, still dizzy, and look around. Bad idea. Evanora...no, two Evanoras... actually, I'm so dizzy I just assume it is solely Evanora, but either way, there she stands with my wand in her hand.

I close my eyes. "If you're going to do it, just do it already." We both know what I'm talking about, and I fully expect her to break my wand, but when I open my eyes, I see green lightning racing towards me instead. I barely have time for a gasp at the sheer amount of it before pain laces through my entire body. I think _so this is how my life will end._ And everything goes black.

**So, I hope you like it! The story will continue. If you are a HUMONGOUS Glinda fan like me, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's the next chapter. I forgot to say in the first one, but everything belongs to Disney and OtGaP.**

Chapter 2, Glinda's POV: Unattainable Goal

I wake... I wake! Evanora didn't kill me! I smile... and then realize what this must mean. Either Evanora had a complete change of heart or she has something... something worse than death... planned for me. I highly suspect the latter, and my stomach sinks as my imagination begins to run wild. I gulp, forcing myself to open my eyes.

The room is the tell-tale green of the Emerald Palace, but this is not a five-star bedroom. I get a sickening feeling. I know this place. When I was small, I had accidentally wandered down here and locked myself in this very room. Before I had come to my senses and used my wand to unlok the door, I had screamed myself senseless.

This room is completely soundless.

I know.

Because it is the torture room of the dungeons.

I almost feel as if I will throw up as I look around the room. Evanora has definitely replaced the rusty, dusty torture mechanisms that hadn't been used in centuries.

There are chains everywhere, and I really do mean everywhere. Chains hang off the walls. Chains connected to posts. Chains connected to chairs. Gleaming, shiny, lustrous chains everywhere. No weapons, so Evanora will probably use her lightning alone. I gasp for air.

I jump as the door slams open. It's Evanora. "You're awake." She says flatly. "Good."

"That's all?" I say, smirking. "No 'Oh, I'm happy you're awake'? No, 'Wow Glinda, I can't believe I didn't kill you'? " My voice has a ring of sarcasm I never use with my friends. And now that I'm not front and center on a stage in front of my people, I don't have to worry about looking noble.

Evanora raises an eyebrow. Her voice slips out of her mouth like a snake. "Have you failed to notice your predicament?"

I shake my head, pursing my lips. "I know that you've kept me alive. You obviously still hate me, so the only possible explanation is that you kept me alive just to hurt me more. And I can tell you right now, you will never break my spirit. I know you will torture me, but you will never break me." I stand up, facing her, though she is a bit taller than me. "But you can try." _Oh my goodness._ I think. _Sometimes I cannot_ believe _what leaps out of my big mouth._

The smile on Evanora's lips is as painfully evident as what she brings from behind her back. My wand. Her other hand holds a box. "Oh, Glinda." She says my name like a curse. "I am going to do much more than just physically torture you! What put that silly thought in your pretty little head? No, I will do far worse. I am going to give you an unattainable goal.

I leap at her, but she floats up quickly. "That just won't do, my pretty one. Just watch as I begin crushing your hope." She says. She opens the box and reaches in to grab a bit of red dust. With it, she creates two hooks on the ceiling. What is she... _Oh no_. I think. _Oh no._

She places my wand on the hooks 30 feet above my head.

"This is the first of my many tortures for you, Glinda, and it just happens to be a mental one." She says, eyes narrowing viciously. "Your freedom will always be just beyond your reach, with no one even in your way to keep you from it. But your wand is unattainable. Try as you might, you will _never_ manage to jump that high, and I seem to remember the same thing you want to get is what helps you fly in the first place." A smile creeps onto her lips.

I narrow my eyes at her. "At least you don't mean to kill me by my wand." I say.

"That's one of the many things I hate about you. You always insist on looking at the bright side of things." Her laugh is cruel, but melodic. She reaches into the box once more and pulls out one more thing. "Poison." She says. "The most deadly in Oz. It is the exact same poison I used to kill your father." She says it so dismissively, I have to close my eyes and clench my fists to not cry, scream, or otherwise express myself with something sentimental and/or useless.

I steel myself and look up at her. "So you are going to kill me as you did my father when you are done with me."

She laughs again. "No, my pretty. I won't kill you. I know you think you can withstand my storm, but I will envelop your light with my darkness. I will suffocate you with it."

She places the poison on the floor in front of me and walks to the door. Ont he threshold, she stops. She turns.

"And then you will kill yourself."

Her laughter echoes in my ears long after the door slams shut.

**So, how'd you like it? Review, follow, favorite, etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Girl Who Won't Give Up

Evanora starves me for the next three days. Even with my stomach growling, I fill my belly with water from the fountain next to the wall. And I practice.

Before I was old enough to channel my power to its full extent through my focus gem, I learned to float about a foot off the ground, as well as a few other party tricks. Floating is what I want to do now. It requires extreme concentration without my focus gem, so I reason that, as I am an adult now, it will be much easier.

I am wrong.

I have gotten so used to using my wand, it is almost impossible for me to do anything of the magical sort without it. By the third day, I am weak from hunger and all I have to show for my hard work is a wisp of fog on my fingertips. I press my cool fingers to my forehead, letting the fog trace wispy patterns there. I still have a long way to go.

Evanora walks in quietly, but I still hear the door creak. Immediately the fog is gone and I pretend to have been playing with a string on my dress. I look up. "If you've been planning to break me on boredom, I figured I'd let you know it isn't working and won't ever." I say.

Evanora disregards my words and slams a white dress on my lap. "Put it on. You must be recognizable."

I raise an eyebrow, then look down at my dress. It is grimy; after all, I have slept in it for three days. I switch into the new dress as quickly as I can. Evanora sighs as she looks at me. "That always annoys me, Glinda, sweet." She says my name like a curse. "No matter what I put you through, you always look gorgeous. Ah, well. Even your face doesn't look pretty when contorted in pain."

I figure that's not a good omen for my day. And on that happy note, she shocks me into unconsciousness.

I wake to another shock and a familiar sight. My hands are shackled to the poles. On the stage. I give an involuntary shudder, then force myself to keep calm. Yes, it is the exact same, save one thing. Nobody in the large crowd speaks.

Evanora walks around me. "I've already explained the rules of the game to the audience. If any of them raise up in protest, be they man, woman, or child, They will join you on stage for the rest of the show." She leans close and whispers, "_Another addition to your mental torture, my dear. I know how you love the populace so."_ She turns back to the crowd, horrifyingly businesslike. "Now, let us begin."

I shrug. As long as I'm going to be rebellious, I might as well do it thoroughly. I rise up on my knees as she strikes. I fall, hanging from my chains, but stubbornly rise again. Evanora increases the intensity of the bolts, though not the length. My muscles quiver, but I rise to my knees again. I tell myself I will not even groan this time.

Her eyes narrow as I hold my head high. She musters a giant ball of electricity in her hand. And I do mean giant. My eyes widen at the sheer size of it. My body will betray my intentions of showing no pain when she lets this loose at me. She grins evilly... and falls. A girl tumbles over her and lands in front of me.

She has wild red hair, unbraided. When she looks back at me, I see no fear in her blue eyes, just a protectiveness one would expect to see in a good student for a teacher. I smile at her. She just tackled the Wicked Witch of the East! She's not even trembling! And she only looks to be about 14! I think. Actually, as I look into her fearless eyes, I see a passive defiance I have only ever seen looking in a mirror.

Evanora rises, eyes shooting daggers at the two of us, grinning at each other like madmen. She obviously did not expect anyone to risk the pain helping me would cause.

"I see we have our first volunteer from the audience." She says softly. Dangerously. My eyes widen. Oh no. The poor child! And it's all my fault. So this is what she means by mental torture.

A guard comes forward with a third post and two more shackles. He pushes the post into the ground to the right of me, then attaches the shackles, one to my right post, one to the new post.

The girl's grin fades, as does mine, but she doesn't run. She just stands as the guard comes forward. But when he grabs for her, she kicks. In a very tender spot. While the guard bends over in pain, she punches him in the face. I find a cheer escaping from my lips. Evanora promptly shocks her, and two different guards drag her to the shackles. The other one is dismissed to lick his wounds.

The girl wakes almost immediately after the ice cold cuffs envelop her wrists. Evanora leans close to her. "You disobeyed me. And now you will pay the price." But only half of the last word escapes her lips. Because that's when the girl spits in the wicked witch's face.

I crack up, of course.

Evanora's fury, though only evident to the two of us facing her, is a storm of rage. She raises a hand at the girl.

I realize the storm will end with the girls death, and my laugh falls silent as I look between the two. I think, in a split second, of the facts.

1. The girl will die if I do nothing

2. This is a worse torture than any pain

3. I am completely helpless.

4. Almost.

Because as lightning flies from Evanora's fingertips, I concentrate harder than I ever have before, brows knitting, teeth gritting.

The shield is small and unnoticeable, but it does the trick. Though the girl slumps over in a dead faint, I see her breathe. She is not dead. I have saved her life.

Evanora seems surprised that the girl lives, but doesn't let it slow her down in the least. She turns toward me as I rise to my knees. Again.

I never did know when to take it lying down.

72 rises later, as well as 71 normal shocks and a rather nasty one later (I counted), the girl is released from the shackles, as am I. The girl lies there, unmoving. I move to help her, but Evanora's hand lands on my arm. "One more step and she's dead, my pretty." She says sweetly.

I stop.

Evanora turns. Unwillingly, with 4 guards surrounding me, I follow, but not before turning around and winking at the crowd through the guards' crossed spears. They need to know I am not broken. And it will take a lot more than this to break me, I think, though I am thoroughly exhausted and sore all over.

Especially seeing my people, I know I am all right.

Though I am positive she tells them she will kill me if they try to rebel. Again, my fault.

The next few days, Evanora brings me out in front of the crowd for the entire day. She never gets tired, always receiving joy from my suffering. I never stop rising, no matter how tired I am.

And the same girl joins me on stage every day.

By the third day, Evanora just leaves the extra post and shackles up.

By the fifth day, the girl is proudly taking her place next to me, like it is a badge of courage, the instant I step into the light of day.

By the seventh day, she is in her chains _before_ I step into the light of day.

This girl fills me with courage.

This girl fills me with strength.

This girl fills me with hope.

I smile at Evanora sweetly every time I rise. The girl and I grin at each other even after the day Evanora exceeds 100 shocks and I rise 100 times (I'm still counting). Together, we are invincible. Evanora realizes this on the tenth day. Halfway through the session, she looks at the girl and I grinning at each other. Her eyes narrow. _How could green this color be beautiful?_ I think as it flashes.

The next time I wake, I am back in my hotel suite (A.K.A. my torture dungeon). Evanora is kneeling next to me, looking down cruelly, her fingernails pressed against my throat. They leave small trails of scratches as she trails them down my neck. "That behavior was unacceptable, my pretty one." She says softly, curing her nail under my chin and drawing blood with a deep scratch. "I'll have to fix that. And I need to see if I really am doing any damage to you. Our next few... sessions... will be in private. Your throat will be raw from screams."

I gulp. "Sounds fun." I say.

She rises and kicks me once, hard. It hurts. She slams the door behind her.

What a great way to end the day. I know what she will do. She will kill my comrade, my fellow soldier, my friend. She will kill the girl. But I cannot let that happen. The girl saved my life. Now I will save hers. I close my eyes, concentrate. Even more than when I first shielded the girl. I saved her life then, and I am positive I can save it now.

I picture her. Red hair, blue eyes, dark blue dress. I send the message, over and over and over. _She;s coming. She's coming. She's coming. She's coming._

And I hope the girl will run as far and as fast as she possibly can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked my last update! And thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It really lifts my spirits!**

Chapter 4: And Now There's Something There I Didn't See Before

I am now able to float about 5 feet above the ground. When Evanora does come, she leaves no set of gleaming chains unused.

I have just about had it. _We passed going to far days ago_ I think. The next time she comes, I fly (not literally) out at her, wrapping a loose chain around her and locking it. I retain a moment of triumph before she explodes the chain. Oh yeah. I forgot about the magic thing. I'm an idiot.

The common fury is in her eyes. I make an effort to yawn as electricity sparks on her hands. I know what it means. She will not be bothered with chains this time. She'll just shock my muscles into painful immobilization.

While I'm being impertinent, I might as well do it thoroughly. I stick my tongue out at her and stand up to my full height, though she is taller than I am. I give her my best death stare. I pull up a little higher, onto my tippy toes. The electricity will last longer this time. I don't care. Actually, I do care, but I won't let her know that.

"If you will tell me how you managed to get a message to that girl," Evanora hisses through clenched teeth, "I may manage to not torture you non stop today."

I shake my head, smiling, and am tempted to float a little just to get in her face. "No can do!" I say brightly.

She shrugs, cruel fury on her face. "It's your pain."

And she is right. It is mine. All of it, every horrid... actually, I'm not going to call it horrid. If I call it horrid it will only increase my fear of it. So all of the pain, horrid or not, is gloriously, horribly (oh, darn) mine. Oops, I did it again.

Ah well.

It is my pain, after all.

Many days ago, I put the poison as far away from me as possible, to banish all temptation to leave this living H-E-double-hockey-sticks. That was, at the time, on the very tippy top of the highest chain post. I had to throw it. With perfect aim. It took me 87 times (still counting, you see). Now Evanora grabs me and flies me up there.

It's agony on my arm.

"All it takes is one sip, my pretty. One sip, and you'll never have to worry again. No more pain. No more torture. Just death."

I smile, even with the sore muscles in my face. "Maybe." I say sweetly. "Actually, never." And I grab for the wand two feet above my head.

She does something I did not anticipate.

She drops me.

It takes all of my will not to reveal my small floating power to her. I probably should have. My forehead cracks against the floor right after my stomach. My hands didn't have time to do anything. Instantly, pain lace through me.

_Yep, that's a broke rib._ I think.

And also a concussion.

And possibly a ruptured organ.

But let's not be negative here. I'm probably overreacting, anyways. They're only flesh wounds, after all.

Two Evanoras land on the ground lightly. I grimace. "Are there two of you, or is that just me?" I ask.

She frowns. Then she pulls something out of her ever present purse and knees to press it against my arm. Turns out I have two on each side. Arms, that is. The thing latches onto my skin, digging talons in.

"This will tell me how much pain you're in." Evanora says coldly.

I look down. The scale is already calibrated to an eight out of ten. I shake my head. It's obviously defective. My gut-wrenching pain should be off the chart.

And suddenly, as Evanora leaves, I think harder about where that gut-wrenching pain actually came from.

The fall from the post.

The post whose top is only 6 feet below my wand. I can levitate 5 feet. I'm at least 4'6". You do the math.

I grab at the wrong one of the two poles first. But after I settle on the right one, I begin to climb, broken rib, concussion, and all. By the way, don't try this at home. Or in your personal torture chamber. Either or.

I almost slip a few times. This is agony on my rib. I look at the scale. Two 9 and a half's, which I assume is just one 9 and a half and my concussion is messing me up. Finally, finally, I reach the top. I want to jump for joy as I kick the poison off. It shatters on the ground. I levitate to the kooks and grab my wand.

It is like meeting a dear friend once more. No, more than that. It is fixing a part of me, flooding me with power. More than ever, I truly and fully appreciate it. I easily float down in a familiar glistening bubble. I heal myself with two quick light bursts.

A witch is next-to-nothing without her focus gem.

I take a few scary seconds to open the door after creating some food and wolfing it down. Then I slip into the hall. Evanora has been overconfident and foolhardy. Not a single guard stands in my way. I slip out a back secret passageway, not failing to notice the scores of guards surrounding the palace.

I contact the girl with my mind. One short word. _Where?_

In answer, a short burst of light appears over a downtown home. I make a beeline for it and slip inside.

I am immediately enveloped in three successive hugs. The girl, of course. But the other two...

I barely recognize Thedora. She is her sweet and beautiful self once more. She and Oz fit like puzzle pieces in each other's arms. I smile. This is how it is meant to be.

"How?" I ask. "I thought Theadora was dead! And Oz..."

Theodora smiles. "He kissed me." She says. "He just ran out of his carriage, his safe haven, for ME!" And as if I didn't hear her the first time, she adds, "To kiss me."

Oz speaks. "And she turned back!"

"How did you know to kiss her?" I ask, curious.

He shrugs. "Heard it in a fairy tale."

"But less about us, we're fine. More about you! What did she do to you in there? Evanora said she'd kill you if we tried anything! And your dress..." The girl says.

I look down. Traces of every lightning bolt Evanora struck me with in the torture room look like they're printed on the fabric. Even I didn't realize that much had happened!

I force myself to smile and tell them all that has happened. "But now," I say, "You must tell me your name!"

The girl smiles. "I'm Rose." She says. "Rose, your sister."

And for the first time in my life, I faint dead away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked my last one! I actually thought of how I'm going to wrap this up.**

Chapter 5: Rose, My Sister?

When I wake, it is thankfully not to a shock. This small fact almost makes me want to weep tears of joy. But instead, I sit up and turn to the girl. She answers my unspoken question easily.

"Glinda, our father was a wizard, as you know. James was a good king. But our mother, Elia, was even more important. Elia was the Good Witch of the South at the time. You were told she died in your childbirth. That is not prophesied that some horrible fate would befall you if she stayed with you. So Elia left to protect you, even passing her title on to you, though she lived."

"But our father visited her every year, making some excuse or another to you. And 14 years ago, our mother conceived me."

"James never knew about me. Elia always hid me when he visited, for fear of another prophecy that would rip me from her. She loved me as she loved you, and she knew her heart would shrivel if she was deprived of both of her daughters. And then... our father didn't visit again."

"We both know what happened."

"So when I was old enough, I traveled to the Emerald City alone. When I heard that you had turned traitor, I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. The only other possible explanation was that Evanora lied. So I began the Emerald City Underground in hopes of overthrowing her, so that if you ever returned, I could help you."

"The day you did return, however, I was deathly ill. It broke my heart, not being able to help. So when Evanora began the shows, it was the least I could do to join you up there and take my punishment for being useless the one time I should not have been."

Pieces are falling into place like dominoes. "One question," I say. "How are we actually going to infiltrate the Emerald Palace and defeat Evanora once and for all?"

Rose bites her lip. "I have an idea... but you won't like it."

I shrug. "I've been told that a lot, lately. I doubt this will be any worse."

So she tells me the plan. And it really is worse. A lot worse.

"Well," I say brightly, "I've always been a good volunteer!

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1: Falling for the First Time The next day, I am led to the front steps of the Emerald Palace. My hands are tied behind my back, and I am blindfolded and gagged. I hear the guards allowing us to pass. Then, unexpectedly, I am pushed from behind. I barely manage to twist so I land on my back instead of my forehead. Ow. It hurts anyways. I force myself to start crying. Micael, the actor I met this morning, speaks. "We of the Emerald City have seen the destruction the witch of the south has caused. We offer her and our undying loyalty to you." He is most definitely talking to Evanora. I am glad we took the scale out of my arm. It would show that I am not hurt at all by his comments. I can feel her smiling as she orders two of her guards to drag me away, back to the dungeon. I shiver, but remember the plan. I force myself to shed larger tears, and start to sniffle as well. Evanora's heels click as she walks behind me. Finally, after what seems like forever, the Winkie guards throw me into the torture room. I am caught by no one. My shoulder slams against the hard floor. Pain rips through it. With a cruel tug and some of my hair pulled, Evanora rids me of the gag and blindfold. I lie there, unmoving, as she assesses me. "First things first," she says. "where is your wand?" I burst into fresh fake tears, hoping my eyes are already red. "They locked it in a box and threw it in a river." I choke out. Evanora smiles. "Poor, poor Glinda." She says in a way that means she doesn't care at all. But I already knew that. "Turned in by your own people. I guess there's nobody left who loves you." I expect it, but when it comes, it is much more unbearably agonizing than I expected. I must keep up this pretense, I tell myself. I writhe in my bonds. It is not great feat to allow myself bloodcurdling screams as she electrifies me without stop for over a minute. When she finishes the first round, she seems overjoyed that she got a reaction out of me. I force more tears to leak out of my eyes. She leans down. "No more rising up? I thought you'd be even more of a challenge to break after that daring escape. And now that I do not have the pleasure of breaking you, I have thought up a fine death for you." I am prepared for this, too. The plan actually depends on it. I close my eyes and force myself to shudder. It doesn't take much work. Over the next few torture-filled, absolutely terrible hours, I do not limit myself. I do not hold back. I scream when I am in agony. I groan when I am in pain. Every time Evanora's lightning touches me, my noises and her satisfaction rise as one. The pain is worse than ever before. She was holding back in the beginning. I find myself fondly wishing for the stage 'performances'. My throat gets raw from screaming. My eyes are sore from crying. My back hurts from arching every lightning strike, and my shoulders hurt from being in the same tied back position as usual. I feel like a livin corpse of hurt. Wow. I've gotten really creative with my words. I guess extreme, non-stop pain will do that for you. I just give Evanora everything she wants in the way of me expressing the pain she is causing me. When she finally finishes, she looks overly satisfied with the suffering she caused me. "So it really was your people keeping your defiance up. Now that they've betrayed you, there's nowhere else to turn. It's nice that they broke you for me. But you aren't as much fun now. You're... pathetic." I whimper as she kicks me on the way out. When the door slams shut, I (attempt) to jump in the air in ecstasy. I immediately regret it. I'm still tied up, plus my electrically shocked, stiff muscles crumple. I fall to the ground. I'm still extremely happy. I've convinced her I'm broken! Granted, it wasn't all that difficult, but I hadn't been sure whether I could pull it off. She is totally convinced, Im sure. Boy, I think, Evanora is going to get the surprise of her life. 


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not sure if anyone is still following or checking on this story, but I'm going to finish it just in case. The final chapters have been sitting around in my notebook for forever!**

Chapter 7: A Fairy Tale Come True

When Evanora comes in today, I am sitting by the wall. She smiles at my face, which I am happy about. I have been manicuring this perfect facade of fear ever since last night. She grasps my hand and pulls me into the hallway, past reams of guards, and into her personal quarters.

"I have been reading a book," she says. I wait for her to go on expectantly. "This book..." she continues, "is about a very important event that occurred where the wizard was from. It was known as the Salem Witch Trials. The women believed to be witches in Salem were burned at the stake."

A cold feeling is creeping across my heart.

"Well," says Evanora, "I know you're a witch. And so I will burn you."

I fall back onto her bed in shock.

Ever since I was small, I have been afraid of fire. Not small fires, but uncontrollable ones. Fires that burn my people's houses and leave children orphaned. Evanora knows this, of that I am positive. She learned all my hopes and fears years ago, when I still trusted her. And now she will use my greatest fear against me.

She sits me in front of her mirror and ties me there, then hurries to the adjoining room. She comes back with a simple white dress. No more luxurious than a sheet, and probably far rougher fabric. No design. Ripped in some places, the bottom ragged. A dress fit for one being executed.

I change into it as quickly as possible. When I finish, she hands me a short rope, which I tie around my waist as a belt. Then she does something completely and totally unexpected.

Evanora grabs the crown off my head and sets it on her own bed. I reach for it, stopped by a shock. "That was my mothers, Evanora. You cannot take everything from me. If I go, so does that."

"Umm... no." she says flatly, flicking her fingers. My shoes appear in her hand. Now I wear the dress only. Dress and bare feet.

"Perfect." You know, Glinda, even crying doesn't tarnish that face. And you look even better when you're trying to be brave. It's one of the things I find most horrible hateful about you." A touch of envy hides in her voice, but I don't comment. A cool draft brushes through the room and makes the tattered bottom of the dress wave around my feet.

Evanora snaps two cuffs around my wrists. She hands me off to a guard and walks next to me all the way out onto the stage. A stake, twice as tall as I am, has already been driven into the ground just a little ways away from the stage. It is surrounded with an extremely judicious amount of hay and twigs. The courtyard is filled with yelling people, booing people.

By now, Rose will have spread the word that they are to pretend to hate me. They keep up their act quite well.

Evanora takes my chains and leads me to the stake. Though I didn't see before, there is a small platform hidden among the flammable items.

She snaps the cuffs off and pushes me back against the pole. Then she takes my hands and pulls them together enough to cuff them again behind the pole. My shoulders are in agony, but that will be nothing if they cannot get me free before I die.

Evanora gives a signal, and the guards allow the people to come closer to me. Some spit at my feet. Others call me names I won't repeat. Wow, they're good actors. I mean, _really_ good back on topic now.

Evanora trickles a little electricity into her fingers, stinging my face as she strokes it. "Good bye, my pretty little princess. Forever."

A guard hands her a torch. she reaches down and the blaze is set. Instantly, gut instinct tells me to run, but I have nowhere to go and no way to get there. The fire spreads in a circle around me. The smoke starts to enter my lugs. I start hyperventilating. They had better come soon, or there won't be enough of me left to free.

Evanora stands in front of my sinking form. I slide down into a sitting position, coughing, and she starts laughing. I don't thing I can hold on much longer. Finally, something lands on the lap of my dress, a pill of some sort. I bend my head, hope for a miracle, and eat it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: That Was the Plan?

My body goes limp and my breath stops. Everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Wow. Just Wow.

I am a prisoner in my own body, able to see everything happening around me, but my eyes are not open. I feel strangely devoid of life, but I am certainly alive. My lungs do not draw breath. My limbs do not move. My head hangs low.

Evanora cries in triumph. She walks over to me and uncuffs me while Winkie guards douse the flames. I fall to the ground. I don't even feel pain when my head hits first. I lie there, eyes closed, looking as broken and, well, dead, as I can. Not that I can control my body in the first place.

The resistance has really outdone themselves this time. Rose had told me she would save my life, somehow, once I lured Evanora out. Well, my life is saved, if this can be reversed. If it can't, then wow. Just wow. That would be the most stupid mistake Rose could ever make. Besides almost killing herself every day on stage with me.

Suddenly, two people jump out of the shadows of the crowd and come towards me. They sneak behind Evanora, who is calling for cheers from the crowd (which they happily give). They push another pill into my mouth and massage my throat until it goes down. Instantly my feeling returns.

One of them hands me my wand. "You can do it, Glinda," he tells me. "We'll back you up."

Evanora is standing, raising my crown over her head, ready to place it on her dark locks, where it doesn't belong. I stand. "Excuse me, Evanora," I say softly and politely, "But I believe that belongs to me.


End file.
